Sweet Burden
by IrishAngel248
Summary: AU Angelus O'Connor and Buffy Summers are in high school. Angelus is rude and popular and ignores Buffy, until something happens to him and he produces a pair of fangs and strangely a soul, and Buffy decides against her better judgement to help him out wi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Burden (may change it)

Author: IrishAngel248

Summary: AU- Angelus O'Connor and Buffy Summers are in high school. Angelus is rude and popular and ignores Buffy, until something happens to him and he prodces a pair of fangs and strangely a soul, and Buffy decides against her better judgement to help him out with his problem and take him in.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters they belong to Joss Wendon and Mutant enemies

AN: This is a new story ideaI had that I wanted to try out, let me know what you think of it and if I should keep it going. Pleae Review!

* * *

"I think I'm going to head home guys, It's getting late and I have a big game tomorrow." 

"Alright man, see ya tomorrow" Gunn said to his long time friend

"Yeah, see ya later Peaches" Spike said laughing as he used the nickname Angel despised the most.

"Stop calling me that Captain Peroxide" Angelus retorted as he grabbed his jacketand he got up from the table.

"Bye Angelus, see you tomorrow in class" Cordelia Chase, the head cheerleader who was always hanging over Angelus, batted her eyes at Angelus and leaned forward to give Angelus an eyeful of chest as she said goodbye

"Bye Cordy" Angelus said in a seductive voice and gave her a wink, but once he turned around he rolled his eyes and had a disgusted look on his face.

Walking towards the exit of The Bronze, someone bumped into him spilling their drink all over him. Looking up, he saw Buffy Summers with a startled look on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, um… I'm sorry about your shirt" Buffy rushed out apologizing

"God could you watch where you're going, could you be anymore of a klutz." Annoyed Angelus brushed right past Buffy to the exit while wiping at his shirt

Stunned Buffy just stood there for a couple seconds and then just shook her head. Well what else did she expect from, Angelus O'Connor. He rarely acknowledged her and when he did he was a complete jerk to her.

Getting to her table where her best friends Willow and Xander were sitting she set down the empty glass on the table.

"Angelus O'Conner is such an ass, I mean I did apologize" Buffy grumbled as she sat down

"What happened" Willow asked

"I accidentally bumped into him, spillingmy drinkon him, that's why my supposed to be refill glass of coke is now cokeless. Ugh...He is such a jerk!" Buffy replied frustrated

"Oh don't let it bug ya Buff, the guy just thinks he can walk all over everyone and that he has the right to do whatever he wants." Xander said

"Yeah, Xander's right Angelus is just a big meanie!" Willow added giving Buffy

"Congratulations Will! I think you just graduated from the kindergarten into the 1st grade level of name calling, how bout a sticker for your accomplishment." Xander said giving Willow a big goofy grin

"Very funny Xand" replied Willow smiling as she hit his shoulder

Laughing Buffy forgot about the encounter with Angelus and enjoyed the rest of the night hanging out with her two best friends.

* * *

Angelus couldn't wait until his car was out of the shop, so he didn't have to walk home every time he went to The Bronze. Turning around the corner onto a deserted street, Angelus started to get the uneasy feeling that someone was following him. Looking behind him Angelus couldn't see anyone in sight. Sighing Angelus turned back around thinking he was just overreacting. When he looked up, he jumped about a foot in the air when a girl stood right in front of him. Suddenly he recognized her as one of his classmates who had disappeared a few nights ago.

"Woah…you scared the living daylights out me Jess, Uh… so where have you been the past couple days? You okay?" Angelus asked

Jess gave a slow smile moving closer to Angelus "Ijust hada rough couple days and needed a rest from life,but like your concerned for MY well being, since when have you cared bout anyone but yourself" she smirked as she saw Angelus take a step back from her

Getting a creepy and uneasy feeling from her, Angelus started to move around her

"You know what I guess I really don't care, so I better get going and leave you to yourself!" Angelus said wanting to get the heck out of there and back home

Grabbing his jacket, Jess threw him into the wall "Oh, But I don't want you to go Angelus, I want to give you something."

"What the fuck! Why in the hell did you just do that for…how….?" Clutching his throbbing head with one arm, the other arm and possibly shoulder was broken. Angelus wasstunned on how she was able to throw him into a wall that hard, "What? you want to give me some broken bones and a concussion, is that it?" Angel asked angrily as he looked up at her but stopped dead cold when he saw instead of a normal face, one with ridges, yellow eyes, and fangs.

"No, I want to give you something better!" Flashing her fangs she grabbed Angelus, tilted his head to the side and before he could do anything she bit into his neck

With his broken arm and his head jury, Angelus could barely react. Starting to feel dizzier than he was already, he felt as if his heart was slowing and his life was being drained away. Before he could comprehend what was happening,he felt broken skin come up against hislips. For some odd reason he could not stop himself from wanting to drink down the blood from the cut. The rich and bitter taste of it was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark.

* * *

I'm not totally sure if I'm going to rewrite this chapter or not, let me know if you love, like, or hate it! let me kno if i should continue! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy you like this story! The next chapter should be out real soon! And it will be a lot longer!Thanks again!

* * *

Buffy ran up the steps of Sunnydale High School and went into the building. Of course she had to sleep over her alarm clock and was now running late to school. Stopping outside her 1st period classroom, she gathered herself together and stepped inside the classroom to face the wrath of her teacher. What she saw confused her, everyone was talking or whispering amongst their group of friends and what not, and Mrs. Maybur was no where to be seen. Seeing Willow, Xander, and Willow's boyfriend Oz in oe corner of the room. Walking over, Buffy wanted to find out what all the gossip was about.

"Hey guys what's going on, did something happen or something"

"Oh hi Buffy, I guess you didn't hear the news yet." Willow said

"What news, something happen?" Buffy was curious as to what would cause so much commotion

"Angelus O'Conner was found murdered last night on his way home from The Bronze." Willow answered still horrified by the news.

Buffy was shocked to say the least, she couldn't believe it. Angelus murdered? Who would do such a thing? Yeah there were many people who disliked him, but hate him enough to kill him. The thought horrified her! Though she thought of him as a complete asshole, he didn't deserve to die.

"Wow…murdered, I can't believe that one our own classmates was…what happened?" Buffy asked still rattled by what she heard.

"Well there is a lot off gossip going around so it's hard to know what really happened, but I heard some of the teachers talking and one said that the police found Angelus against an abandoned building on that deserted street, Bricks Ave. The police said he had a broken shoulder and arm, a blow to the head, and what they thought was a stab wound on the neck. I mean I hated the guy, but man that is an awful way to die. Too many sickos in this world I tell ya." Xander shook his head after he told Buffy what was the most probable case for what happened.

"There is also some gossip that it is some guy on a killing spree and that everyone should be on the look out." Willow added

"It's just all so horrible" Buffy thought, she saw Oz shake his head in agreement

"Oh, hey where is Mrs. Maybur anyway?" Buffy asked as an after thought

"All the teachers were called down to Synder's office. Angelus' parents are there and want to talk with all the teachers and see if any of them have any suspects on who would want to kill their son." Willow explained just as Mrs. Maybur walked in the class room.

Everyone stopped their talking and quickly scattered to their seats.

"Well class, I'm assuming that everyone has already heard the news concerning Mr. O'Conner. It is a truly shocking occurrence and a shame his life was taken away so young. Now seeing that there is not much time left in class, I would like you all sit quietly in your seats until the bell rings." Mrs. Maybur told the class, then walked over to her desk

Everyone waited patiently until the bell rang, once it did everyone was out in the halls chatting away about what happened as they walked to their next class. Buffy couldn't wait until school was over, so she wouldn't have to hear about the murder anymore.

* * *

**lafemme540: **Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! 

**mysticallove: **Thanks for the review!

**yummy0o0: **I'm so glad you like it!

**Julyhearts: **Sry, I know it was a little confusing, hopefully this chapter and the next will clear up any confusion. Thanks for the review and letting me know!

**Buff: **Glad you think it's cool! Thanks for the review!

**Giggles18: **I hope this update was fast enough, the next chapter should be out in a day or so!

**lessthanangelic1: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and think it's fine the way it is!

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! let me kno wha you think! I also have a guestion, Should I have Buffy become a slayer in this? Let me know! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i know i said this chapter would be a lot longer but i have been really busy so i am only able to post this for right now, ill try to get the next chapter out ASAP! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Getting home from school, Buffy walked up the stairs to her room. Dumping her book bag on her bed, she walked over to her closet to pick an outfit to wear to the bronze. Her and Willow decided that going to The Bronze would help get their minds off of the murder. Buffy decided on a pair of ripped, somewhat faded jeans and a tight black tank top with a v-neck. Laying the clothes on the bed, Buffy went to go take a shower.

When Buffy finished and went back to her room, the clock read 5:00. Wanting to get to The Bronze by 6:00, she quickly put on the clothes she picked out. Looking in the mirror, Buffy liked what she saw. The outfit fit her snuggly and showed off all the right curves. Finishing with her hair and make-up, Buffy went down stairs. Walking into the kitchen Buffy noticed her mom left a note on the refrigerator, reading that she would not be home until tomorrow morning because of some pieces in LA she needed to look at for the Art Gallery. Seeing the kitchen clock, 6:15, Buffy grabbed her purse and went out the kitchen door.

It was already dark out and a little chilly, it was times like these were Buffy really wanted a car. Walking down Revello Dr. (I'm not sure if that's the correct street) Buffy turned on Drake Ave. which takes you right by the cemetery. Wanting to get to The Bronze quicker, Buffy decided to take the short cut through the cemetery. She also thought she should pay her respects to Angelus' grave.

Finding the newly carved gravestone, _Angelus O'Conner Beloved Son 1987-2005, _Buffy crouched down careful not to step on the recently packed mound. Touching the grave Buffy said a prayer and wished him peace and happiness where ever he is. Standing, she felt a tear roll down her cheek and watched it fall onto the mound of dirt. Getting a sudden chill, Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and started to walk towards The Bronze. After about a few steps, Buffy stopped. Hearing a sound from behind her she looked back and saw nothing. Hearing it again her gaze followed the noise to Angelus' grave. Nothing was there, but she could still hear the noise. She wasn't even going to think about the possibility that it as the person beneath the mound, it just wasn't possible. It was probably just some animal behind the tombstone or a trick of the wind.

Against what her senses told her, Buffy took a few steps back to the grave curiosity getting the best of her. Taking a careful look behind the grave Buffy found nothing, but she heard the noise again and louder, like it was right beneath her. Straightening herself, Buffy looked down at her feet, which were now standing on top of the grave. Seeing the dirt beneath her move, Buffy became stock still. She wanted to move so badly, to run out of there with speeds unknown, but she just couldn't bring herself to move, not even we she saw the hand come up from beneath the earth. Not until she watched with wide eyes as the hand grabbed her ankle, shrieking Buffy fell backwards. Crawling on her hands and feet backwards she was forced to stop when her back hit a gravestone. By that time two handswith arms were scrambling out of the ground. Buffy didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but when she saw a messy head of dark brown hair start to pop through the surface it seemed like timestarted to goin slow motion. Watching the body crawl out from the grave she waited with a combination of dread and anticipation now needing to see the face.

She watched it shiver and take a gasping breath. She saw it lift it's head slowly up until she was staring directly into Angelus' dark chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**yummyOoO:** thank you! and Angel will be good...for now 

**lessthanangelic1:** yeah, i think it would make it more fun

**Angelusdarkprincess:** Thanks for reviewing! So glad you liked it!

**Julyhearts:** well hopefully the next chapter will answer all your questions and to answer the first, Angel will be a vampire.

**AngelicAngel:** Thanks! haha, yeah that is true Angelus does need a powerful woman to tame him!

**buff:** Sry this chapter isn't that long, the next one will hopefully be longer if i have more time.

* * *

Okay, Buffy is not going to be a slayer in the next few chapters, she is going to find out she is one in a couple chapts or so.I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sry this chapter didn't come out sooner, I was busy with midterms. Those things are evil I tell you! Haha! I tried to make this chapter longer, hope everyone likes it! And A Huge Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Mucho Love! PLEASE Review!

**AN:** For those who read my other story, Turbulence, I will be getting a chapter or two out in about a week or so! I **promise **I will finish the story and this one, I will not quit on completing them!

* * *

Buffy didn't want to believe what she was seeing, Angelus O'Conner, alive or the walking dead or whatever, was staring straight at her. She must be dreaming or either delusional. Frozen in place and knowing screaming probably won't help her when there was no one around, Buffy watched as Angelus slowly stood up. She watched as he looked around confusion written all over his face. Looking back at her he started to make his way over to her. Finally finding some will to move and try to get away, she started to stand up, but before she could even register what was happening, she was being pinned to the gravestone. Shrieking Buffy looked at Angelus, whose face was now only a centimeter from hers. She could feel his rough cold hands on her bare skin, pressing her against the stone. Strangely, she didn't dislike it. 

Looking into his eyes, she could tell that someone was home in them.

"whats going on? I…what happened to me?" Angelus said, as he found the voice to talk. He was so confused, he just dug himself from a box and up out of the ground to come face to face with Buffy Summers. And on top of that he felt like shit and had this terrible craving, for what he didn't know yet. He didn't feel normal.

Finally getting her vocal cords to work, "Uh…you umm…wow this is really weird, you um…kinda…died, and now you're um here out of your uh…grave, now pinning me to a gravestone." Buffy said realizing how strange that sounded…yet this whole situation was strange and crazy.

"Sorry" Angelus not realizing he was still pinning her, let her go. Then he remembered what she said about him being dead.

"Wait, I what? I died?"

"Uh, yeah you uh were found murdered the other night, and this conversation is just getting weirder and weirder. And I really think I'm going nuts, because I just saw you, I suppose to be dead guy, crawl out of your grave."

Looking behind him, Angelus saw his gravestone, he didn't want to believe it. He was dead. But why was he not in his grave, um dead. Then he remembered that Buffy said he was murdered, Jess. He remembered her throw him into the wall, he remembered her distorted face, and biting his…."Shit"

Buffy watched Angelus thought to himself and got a startled look on his face and curse.

"Uh god, this is so confusing, I don't know what's going on, I mean what am I?" Looking at Buffy, Angelus didn't know what to do,

"Where am I going to go?" Angelus thought out loud

Buffy didn't know what to do, obviously something weird is going on, but she just couldn't leave him alone, especially not in his current state. Deciding to let him stay with her, Buffy figured after a few nights they will be able to figure out what's going on, and why he's not in his grave. And best case scenario, this whole thing will be just some freaky dream.

"How out you can stay at my house until you get this whole among the living deal straightened out. Just don't suddenly go rotting all over my house, alright?"

"You sure?" Angelus asked

"No, but what else am I to do, just come with me, ok?" Buffy said honestly

"well thank you Buffy"

"your welcome, just lets get out of here before I change my mind" getting up Buffy started to walk out of the cemetery. There goes herrelaxing night at The Bronze.

Angelus took once last look at his grave, before following Buffy.

* * *

After about 10 min of walking they finally reached a two story white house. Angelus followed Buffy up the driveway and to the front door. Unlocking the door, Buffy stepped inside and held the door open for Angelus. She saw him take a step forward but then stop and just looked at her. 

"Wow, a guy with manners, that's new. You can come in." Buffy said amused

Taking a step over the threshold Angelus found it strange that he had to be invited in, he thought best to keep that fact from Buffy for the time being. Going further into the house he saw that it looked very homey and was nicely decorated. He followed Buffy and walked into the kitchen.

Buffy turned around "Alright, my mom isn't going to be home until tomorrow, so you we don't have to worry about her right now, there is food in the fridge if you're hungry. So help yourself, and I'm going to go change, I'll be down in a minute, okay." Buffy walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

Angelus went over to the fridge and opened. He was so hungry, but nothing in the fridge appealed to him. He still had that craving from earlier, stronger now, and he couldn't figure out what it's for. Closing the fridge, he went over and leaned against the counter. He thought about how crazy and weird this all was, and what the hell he is. Then

his thoughts went to Buffy, a girl he has always ignored and was rude to because she wasn't popular, yet she is taking him in and helping him. He never really noticed until tonight how beautiful she really was. Those big beautiful green eyes, golden blonde hair, and that tan skin that wrapped around that delicate and beautiful neck. He wanted to kiss her skin and sink his teeth into her throat. He wanted to feel her blood flow through his mouth and down his own throat. Halting his thoughts, Angelus was freaked out by what he was just thinking about doing. What the hell was wrong with him? Just then Buffy came back into the kitchen wearing a pair of gray pajama pants and a light purple tank top. And all Angelus could look at was her neck.

_Oh God, what's happening to me?

* * *

_

**Julyhearts:** well I think this chapter answers the question will he be a vampire? lol! Sry the update wasn't that fast. Thanks for the review!

**lessthanangelic1:** That's a possibility, I was leaning towards some kind of case like that.

**pinkyblue-ice:** Well that's good, thank you for reviewing!

**Buffy4592:** it better be good thing! Haha! j/k! I hope you liked this chapter! And Buffy as of right now won't be turned, thanks for the review!

**lafemme540:** hell yeah he's born, haha! And getting hungry!

**buff:** Thank you! I'll try and update as soon as I can!

**AngelicAngel:** Thank you! And sorry this update was kinda slow

**Sara:** Yes Angelus is a vamp and will have a soul, for the time being. And the needed breath was just to sow that he doesn't know he didn't need it, if that made any sense at all!

**Mysterious-Vixen:** Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the next chapter out soon!

**BuffyandDracoLover:** Possibly, you'll just have to wait and see. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter! sry if it doesn't make sense or has a lot of mistakes, cause I didn't have the energy to read over it! Haha! shows you how lazy I am! Also I have a **question** on what level of steaminess you all think I should have in this story! Hehe! Let me kno! Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. school, work, and life have been really hectic. But I'm also really excited because I have been accepted into the university I wanted to go to, my senior trip is coming up, and I graduate in 2 ½ months! Yes! Haha! Well anyways I got motivated enough to write this chapter. I know, I know, this is an extremely short chapter, but it's all I have time for right now and i wanted to get something out.I am going to try though with all my power to update again with a longer, and I mean LONGER! chapter by the end of the week/weekend. So on with the tiny chapter! Haha, And an enormous thanks to everyone who reviewed! Mucho Love!

* * *

"Uh…Angelus, are you okay?...Do I have something on my neck?" Buffy asked putting her hand to her neck wondering why Angelus was staring at her like that. It was creeping her out.

Licking his lips Angelus took a step closer to Buffy. He couldn't help himself the craving was getting too strong. He barely could think straight. "No, but you will soon." Angelus said taking another couple steps.

"What are you talking about, why are you looking at me like that?" Buffy demanded as she backed up. He was staring at her like a piece of meat and not in the way a guy stares at a girl he wants to lay, no he was looking at like he wanted to rip her apart…Oh shit!

Alright, What was she thinking in bringing him here, hello…he rose from his grave, what makes her think he would be good or even stable. Deciding to make a run for it, Buffy turned and ran for the front door. She had her hand on the knob and was about to pull it open when she felt him turn her sharply around and press her against the door. She tried to struggle free, but he grabbed her arms and held them above her head. She was unable to move. Breathing heavily she saw him dip his head down to her neck and felt his tongue slowly lick up her throat. Oh God…Oh God! She wanted to scream but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt his mouth close over her neck. Oh God…he's going to rip my throat out!

Angelus couldn't help the rush he got from smelling the fear radiating off of Buffy, and the blood flowing just beneath the skin. Just the smell of her blood and imagining how sweet it would taste, caused Angelus to feel a surge of energy and anticipation rush through him. Closing his mouth over her jugular, he was about to bite into her when he heard Buffy whimper and whisper "please don't". Frozen in the act, Angelus began to slowly pull away and finally looked at Buffy. Something clicked in him and snapped him out of his craze when he saw a tear roll down her face. He couldn't go through with it, he didn't have it in him. Backing away with his head down Angelus looked apologetically at Buffy.

"Buffy, I…I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me, I'm…uh…having this strong need to drink blood. And it's really freaking me out. Uh…I'm sorry that I scared you." Angel said apologetically

Angel glanced down and started to fidget with his hands, e glanced back up at Buffy who was looking as if he was about to attack her again, but she was cautiously listening.

"I…I don't want to risk hurting you…so I'm just going to go and figure out what's going on with me, but thank you though for trying to help me…um, so I'm just going to uh go now and leave you alone" Angel said looking at Buffy one last time before turning around and walking out.

* * *

**Mysterious-Vixen:** I blame you for this prolonged update! I just awoke from that hypnosis you put me under. hehe! j/k

**lessthanangelic1:** clueless is so in now these days! Haha, glad you liked that approach. Thanks for the review!

**buff:** glad you liked! I'm sry again that this chap isn't long

**FivebyFive09:** I'm still going to keep her a slayer, so no need to worry that she'll be a vampire. Thanks for reviewing!

**WeakendSoul:** next chapter will satisfy you in the longer chapter department, haha. And I hope to make it pretty steamy, hehe!

**yummy0o0:** Thanks so much! Glad you liked the lustage, hehe! And itwon't be steamy to soon, hehe! Though there will be somesexual tension.

* * *

Thanks again to all the reviewers! Please let me kno what you think of the chapter, do u think it's going anywhere. haha! Let me kno! And I'm sry again for the shortness. Please Review! Thanks! 

meg


End file.
